Вергилий Верни же ты меня
by Merii-san
Summary: POV Вергилия, songfic. Написано 13.05.2009. Моё представление о том, что же у Неро с рукой. Взгляд Вергилия. Лёгкие намёки на сёнен-ай.


_Я закрыл глаза,_

_Запрокинув голову к небу._

_Я танцевал босиком_

_Вместе с ветром._

.

…Что тогда произошло? Ах да, буря. Я умер? Нет. Просто…распался. Да. Именно так.

.

_Стрела пронзила грудь._

_Дрожащее оперенье_

_Указывало путь_

_Моей судьбы._

.

Каждый человек, каждый дьявол и каждое существо, подобное им, являет собой единение четырёх основ.

Первая – душа. Представляет из себя нечто эфемерное. То, что само по себе именуют иногда призраком, привидением… Она отвечает за чувства, эмоции.

Вторая – разум. Рациональное начало. Нечто, что отвечает за мышление. Часто находится в противоборстве с душой. Но я справился с этим и потому они находятся у меня в равновесии.

Третья – тело. Материальная оболочка, отвечающая за всё те же материальные ощущения.

И четвёртая – дух. Иногда его путают с душой. Но это разные вещи. Дух отвечает за нашу внутреннюю силу, которую и называют духовной. Сила духа – важное качество. Если её не развивать, то мало добьёшься в жизни. А если ты демон, то это просто необходимо для выживания. У каждого есть свой врождённый минимум, но его порой бывает крайне мало для полноценной жизни.

.

_Тёмно-красная луна_

_Стремится растопить_

_Всю кожу,_

_Чтобы истинное «Я»_

_Раскрыть._

.

Да. Я распался. На три части. Тело, дух и душу. «Почему на три? А что же с разумом?» Я всегда держал душу под контролем разума. Они непосредственно связаны. И потому не могут существовать отдельно.

Я стал тем, кого называют призраком. Меня не видно, но я вижу всё. Я почти ни на что не способен в таком состоянии. Я застрял в человеческом мире. Ведь я лишился своего духа и своего тела.

.

_Чтоб искупить свои грехи_

_Я говорю_

_«Сожгите это тело!_

_Снимите маску_

_С настоящего меня!»_

.

А что же с ними произошло? Я не знаю. Меня раскидало по всему человеческому миру, как бы пошло это не звучало.

Я не знаю где их искать. Но пока я их не найду, не смогу жить нормальной жизнью.

Говорят, что в таких случаях связь не разрывается, и поэтому мои тело и дух должны быть в местах, близких мне в той или иной степени. Так как дух – впрочем, как и тело, - не способен руководить собой самостоятельно, без разума и души, то он будет помещён в некий материальный предмет…опять же связанный со мной.

Подобные слухи немного облегчают поиски.

…Но на что я способен без материальной оболочки?

Я знал, что могу вселиться в любое существо и получить над ним некоторый контроль. И я выбрал человека. Не животных – понятно почему. Не дьявола, потому что я мог бы тогда сам потерять контроль над собой. И тогда я бы стал слугой, если не сказать рабом. А человек…он не способен захватить контроль над дьяволом. Это биологически невозможно.

И я выбрал достойную кандидатуру для своего носителя. Неро.

Почему именно он? На то был ряд причин.

Он живёт в городе, именуемом Фортуна. Этим городом некогда правил Спарда. И здесь его по сей день боготворят. Думаю, любой житель этого города проявит ко мне хоть каплю уважения как к сыну Спасителя.

Сейчас здесь правит Орден Меча. Рыцари этого ордена великолепно подготовлены для боя и способны противостоять как людям, так и дьяволам.

Неро был самым многообещающим из всех рыцарей Ордена. Так утверждали многие.

Поэтому я выбрал его. И вселился в его тело.

.

_И серебро деревьев_

_Оскверняет бронзу кожи._

_И сердце что боли_

_Чувствовать уж не должно_

_Наполнено восторгом._

.

Я поступил немного эгоистично, вселившись в него. Это было необычайно болезненно…для него. Как связь между нами, его рука стала моим проводником в мир за пределами разума Неро. Таким образом Неро получил часть моей силы. Это было словно компенсация за то, чтобы терпеть другую личность внутри себя.

Это было больно. Рука Неро покрылась чешуёй и напоминала руку дьявола в истинном обличье. Но это было постоянным её видом. И пока я жил внутри него, рука оставалась бы такой.

И стал я являться к Неро во снах…

.

_Меня ты видишь?_

_Я знаю, в этом,_

_Пусть закрытом, мире_

_Ты можешь слышать голос мой._

.

Он был в шоке. Как я узнал, он ранее почти не видел снов. А сейчас он был не просто во сне, но и имел полную власть над собой. А благодаря мне ещё и осознавал то, что это лишь сон.

Я рассказал Неро о том, кто я. Не всё, лишь главное. Я тот, кто нуждается в помощи Неро. И мы заключили договор. Я не буду захватывать тело Неро, а он будет исполнять для меня всё, что я попрошу.

Я жил в разуме Неро, но ничего не просил. Потому что ещё не знал, где искать остального себя.

Но спустя год произошло нечто неожиданное. Данте пришёл в Фортуну. И всё резко переменилось.

Неро в поисках Данте нашёл Ямато. Так вот где был скрыт мой дух! Духовная связь с Ямато была очевидна, но я не вспомнил о ней. Ведь было слишком много вариантов…

.

_Мою ты видишь душу?_

_Тебя не отпущу я._

.

…Что же было потом? А ничего. Просто я впал в депрессию.

Всё то время, что Данте был рядом с Неро, он намекал, что скучает по мне. Общаясь с Неро, он говорил больше со мной. И тот факт, что он не забирал Ямато у Неро, был знаком того, что он признаёт моё присутствие в нём. Он понял всё довольно быстро.

Да и потом он оставил Ямато Неро как знак того, что он оставляет Неро меня. Данте хотел сказать таким образом нечто вроде «Будьте счастливы. Не буду вам мешать». Он просто не знал, что я не мог связаться с Данте. И я не мог ему ничего объяснить.

Потому я хотел найти его вновь, чтобы извиниться. Хотя это он меня не понял, моя вина тут тоже есть.

И я пожелал ускорить поиски.

.

_Верни же душу ты_

_В моё пустое тело._

.

Неро удивился тому, что я хочу быстрее покинуть его тело. А потом даже расстроился. Похоже, он привык ко мне настолько, что начал испытывать нежные чувства.

Мне его жаль. Но Данте мне дороже.

.

_Отделить бы воспоминанья_

_От облаков._

_И тело плачет в муках,_

_Хотя давно уж попрощалось с миром._

.

И Неро начал искать моё тело. Он даже попросил нескольких своих знакомых из Ордена помочь, чтобы всё прошло быстрее.

Но как можно искать что-либо, местоположение чего ты не знаешь даже примерно?

.

_Меня обломки видишь ты?_

_И в этом, пусть закрытом, мире –_

_Молюсь тебе. И пусть молитва_

_Долетит до адресата._

.

Не смотря ни на что, я просил Неро продолжать поиски. Он пытался отговорить меня, доказать глупость этих действий, их нелепость. Но я игнорировал его слова и молил о скорейшем освобождении.

Он лишь с печалью смотрел на меня, сдерживая слёзы.

.

_Исчезнут ли следы от слёз?_

_И если я вернуться не смогу,_

_Разбей всю память на осколки._

.

А я… А что я мог сделать? Моё тело могли найти и перенести куда угодно. Так что «духовную связь» нельзя использовать как направление в поисках.

Моё тело сейчас словно в состоянии комы. А за счёт сил демона оно могло продолжать жить без души хоть целую вечность.

Искать его теоретическим путём бессмысленно.

Например, кто мог подумать, что Ямато, хранящий мой дух, окажется в секретных лабораториях Ордена Меча в Фортуне?

Потому и тело может оказаться где угодно.

.

_Меня ты видишь?_

_Я знаю, в этом,_

_Пусть закрытом, мире_

_Ты можешь слышать голос мой._

.

…Спустя несколько месяцев тело нашли. Чисто опытным путём. Неро лез куда только можно и в итоге нашёл меня.

Сначала он колебался. Но потом решился.

Чисто интуитивно он понял, что нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть меня.

Он это сделал. Он выполнил свою часть договора.

.

_Моё ты видишь сердце?_

_Тебя не отпущу я._

_Верни же сердце ты_

_В моё пустое тело._

.

Данте, жди меня. Я скоро приду к тебе. И мы уже не расстанемся.


End file.
